WITCH The Potion
by Station Square Guardian
Summary: What happens when Will buys a potion that gives whoever drinks it the ablility to turn into a huge muscled Amazon? How will she and the rest of the W.I.T.C.H. girls use it, when a new evil is about to rise? Muscle growth and various lesbian pairings.
1. The Potion

First, I don't own any of the W.I.T.C.H. characters, and as you can see, this is just a fanfic. This is my first erotic fanfic on these girls, so don't hit me or shoot me with a deadly laser, if this is something that you don't like to read. There will be mature scenes in this, so if you don't want to read it, then turn back now. But if you are willing to take the risk, be my guest. The story will feature WxT, IxH, CxE and others. I'll try to make it as sweet as possible, but not too sweet because that can cause cavities, and I don't want people to tell me that they have them, because they were reading this. Well, let us go on with the show. I hope that you guys enjoy it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

W.I.T.C.H. The Potion

Chapter 1: The Potion

It was a Friday afternoon, and the wind was blowing hard. Clouds were blocking the sun, which would disappear behind the horizon in about an hour. It was clear to everyone that autumn had arrived in Heatherfield. Leaves went up and down in the air, as whirlwinds picked them up, like if they were invisible fingers. Will Vandom was exiting the swimming pool, where she had been training for the past few hours. The red hair girl really loved to swim, and each time she got in the water, her problems seemed to disappear like magic. Sometimes she even asked herself if the Heart of Kandrakar had picked her correctly as the Guardian of the Heart, instead of picking her as the Guardian of Water, which was Irma Lair, one of her best friends. But as soon as she was out, her problems returned. It had been a couple of months since Matt went on tour with Karmilla's band, and she really missed him. To make things even worse, she and the other guardians were having problems with the new creatures that started to appear everywhere, the Ragorlangs.

"Matt… Why don't you answer my phone calls?" –she thought to herself, as she put on her gloves and her bonnet, and opened the exit door.

As soon as she found herself outside, Will felt the cold wind blowing up in her face. She looked around and saw that street lamps were already on, illuminating the streets, which were now starting to be engulfed by the darkness of the night. She walked as fast as she could, to see if she could still grab the bus on time. She looked at the time and saw that she only had a couple of minutes, so she speeded up, and started to run.

"Faster, faster… Oh, I'm going to lose it, I just know I am!" –she talked to herself, as she ran.

And, just like she had predicted it, as soon as she was reaching on the corner of the street, she saw the bus going up on the avenue. She had been too late to catch it, and to make things even worst, the next one would only pass in a couple of hours, and it had started to rain. In fact it was just pouring, but it was starting to get worst, each second it passed.

"Great… Looks like I'm walking home."

As she walked down through the street, she looked and saw that there were other people running to get out of the rain. Will knew hat she would be soaked before she reached home, so she decided to take a shortcut through some of the secondary streets, instead of going around the block. She had never been on that part of the block, but she knew where the streets would go. The rain became heavier, so Will tried to stay dry by seeking shelter beneath the sunblinds that were opened, even though it was autumn. She looked at the display-windows, when she noticed one that caught her eye. It was decorated with bottles, all kinds of shapes and colours. Since she was alone for the weekend, because her mother decided to go for a weekend trip with Professor Collins, Will decided to enter and take a look. Inside, it looked the interior of a room described in "The 1001 Nights" book. The walls were coloured in hot tones of red, yellow and orange. The air was filled with a sweet incense aroma, which smelled like vanilla. She looked at the counter and there was an old lady. She looked like she had about 80 years, but her clothes and her style made her look like she was 50. Her hair was coloured in a way that it looked like it was made of silver, reflecting the light that was coming from the lamps. She was wearing an orange sweater and a red coat. She smiled to Will and said:

"Good afternoon, young lady, how may I help you?"

"I'm just looking… I don't even know if there is anything here that I really want, you know?" –Will answered her.

"Oh, now, sweetie, let me tell you a thing." –the old lady said, as she got out from behind the counter and went to where Will was standing. –"There's always something special for everyone in Lana's Magical Potions House, and I think that what you need now is a very special potion, because I can see in your eyes that you have a problem., isn't that right?"

"How did you know that?" –Will asked her with an astounded voice.

"Well, let's just say that I have a very special talent to guess what people are thinking, you know? And yours is probably a problem regarding love… Well, I always say that when you have a love problem, what you need are your friends." –She told Will, making her smile. Next she went behind the counter, and grabbed a bottle with a red liquid in it. The bottle was no larger than a soda can, and it had a label on it saying "Lana's Special Potion". –"Here dear, this potion is all you need to forget about your problems. Its powers will reveal your true feelings towards others."

"But I don't have any money with me right now… Maybe I can pass here tomorrow." –Will answer her, as she admired the bottle.

"Oh, just take it dear… It's on the house. A girl like you really needs it. Just put a small drop of the potion in the tea, and remember to have your friends nearby, to enjoy its full power. Believe me, when I say that you will feel much better when you try it." –The old woman said, as she placed the bottle in a paper bag, and hand it over to Will.

"Thank you… I'll be sure to try it." –Will said as she exited the store.

When outside, Will noticed that it had stopped raining. She quickened her step, and soon got home. It felt good to be home, surrounded by the furniture and by everything that it was familiar to her. She dropped her backpack in the middle of the kitchen, and hurried up to grab the bottle with the "potion" that the old lady had given her. Of course, not even for a moment she thought that it was a real magical potion. She knew that it was probably just fruit syrup or something of the kind. She opened it and smelled it. It had a strange but sweet smell, smelling like mangos and cherries. Putting it on the counter, Will decided to follow the old lady's advice of having a cup of tea with one of her friends. She did not know which one to call, because after Matt was gone, they were the ones who stood by her side and gave her strength, not only to leader the W.I.T.C.H. gang, but also to go on. Then, she remembered that Taranee owed her a visit. She grabbed her cell phone and quickly phoned to Taranee. After a couple of seconds, she finally answered it.

"Hey, Taranee, would you like to come over for some tea, after dinner?" –Will asked her.

"Sure, Will, count me in." –Taranee answered –"I'll be there at nine, sharp."


	2. The effects of the tea

Chapter 2: The effects of the tea

Will was not very hungry that night, so she decided to get herself a sandwich and a diet soda. She waited impatiently for Taranee to show up, while watching television. When the clock stroked nine, she heard the doorbell. She quickly got up and answered the door. When she opened it, she saw Taranee in front of her, wearing a huge yellow raincoat with matching rain boots.

"Hi, Will!"

"Hi, Taranee, come in." –Will answered her, as she entered in the house, closing the door behind her. –"It was really nice of you to invite me to have tea, you know?"

"Well, you owed me a visit, remember?" –Will asked her, giggling about it. –"I hope you didn't have any problems with your parents, when you told them that you were coming here."

"Not at all… Mum and dad were really glad that you invited me. They even told me that I wanted to stay here tonight, there would be no problem." –Taranee answered Will, as she took off her raincoat, revealing a colourful sweater and a pair of jeans beneath it.

"Well, let me go fix the tea, while you settle yourself in."

Will decide to make camomile tea, because she knew it was Taranee's favourite. In a jiffy, the tea was ready. She poured it on two cups and grabbed them. As she entered in the living room, she noticed that Taranee had remover her sweater, revealing a white sleeveless shirt with some stamped flowers in it.

"So, you're hot?"

"Well, let's just say that even if I'm the Guardian of Fire, that doesn't mean I can control the central heating in your house." –Taranee said, as she reclined in the sofa.

"Very funny, Taranee, very funny." –Will asserted, as she placed the two cups in the table. –Wait just a second; I have something that I want to put in the tea… It was offered by an old lady who owns a shop downtown, you know? According to her, it's a magical potion, but I don't think a magical potion would smell like mangos and cherries, don't you agree?" –Will asked, as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"Well, I never heard of magical potions that smelled like that, but who knows?" –Taranee giggled, as Will came back with the bottle. She gently opened it, and carefully, she dropped a small drop in each cup, closing the bottle after it. Taranee grabbed her cup and smelled it. The vapours made her feel a little funny, but she did not even cared about it, as she sipped the delicious tea.

"So, what do you think of that magical potion, Taranee?" –Will asked with a rather amused voice.

"It's quite good… The tea really tastes better with it. I guess you can tell that old lady that her potion is a success." –Taranee stated, also with an amused voice.

Will let out a few laughs. Then, when she was about to taste the tea, she noticed that Taranee was somehow different, but she did not know what was different in her. Then she noticed that her left arm seemed a little swollen, and it seemed it was swelling even more.

"Ah, Taranee, do you feel alright?"

"Sure, why wouldn't I, Will?"

"Because your left arm is swelling like a balloon." –Will reported her, making Taranee look at her arm.

She examined it for a brief second, and it was really swelling. She did not know what was really going on. Would it be an allergic reaction to the tea?

"I don't understand. I mean, it's swelling but I… ugh!" –Taranee yelled as she dropped the cup, and got her right arm, around her other arm, and her chest.

"What's going on, Taranee?!" –Will panicked, not knowing what was going on with her friend.

"I don't know, Will! It's like something is burning inside and is about to torn me apart, in order to get out… aaaaaaaaaargh!" –She screamed in pain, closing her eyes.

Will did not know what to do. She froze as she saw her friend yelling in pain, crouching on the ground. Taranee's chest started to burn even more. Her right arm also started to swell, and you could see her veins pumping both in the arms in and in her neck. She pressed both hands onto her chest, trying to stop the pain, but it was no good. The amount of pain was so great that Taranee felt that a volcano was going to pop out of her chest. Then, her breasts started to enlarge, becoming more voluptuous, pushing her shirt and her bra to their limits, and eventually ripping them to shreds. Her nipples were huge and became hard as rocks. The rest of her body started to grow, and she became taller, and more muscled, ripping her clothes. Her ass became rounder and firmer. Her legs became larger and more muscled, as well as her arms. Her veins kept pumping blood and adrenaline at an incredible velocity, through her body, making the transformation even more incredible than anyone could have imagined. Her panties were ripped to shreds, and you could see some pubic hair near her pussy. Finally when the transformation stopped, she tried to catch her breath. She was now an 8 feet tall amazon, with a pair of G-cup breasts. Her whole body was nothing but muscles. Her abdomen looked like you could hit it with a sledge hammer, that the girl would not feel a thing. Even her tanned skin looked like it had been rubbed with baby oil. Will was astounded with what had happened to her friend. She did not know what to say. Finally, when Taranee opened her eyes and looked at Will, she noticed that Will had gotten smaller.

"Will, what happened?! Why are you so small?" –Taranee asked her, still not realising what had happened to her.

"T-Taranee, I didn't get smaller… it's you who got bigger!" –Will answered her, still not believing what had happened to her friend.

"What do you mean by that?" –Taranee asked her, when she looked at her reflection in a mirror. She slowly got closer to the mirror, and gazed upon her new body. She could not believe what had just happened to her. One minute she was just a skinny little girl, and now she was the female version of the Rhodes Colossus. –"I don't believe it, Will… I look like Arnold Schwarzenegger! But, I'm sexier and much prettier." –Taranee stated as she rubbed her hands over her newly muscled body.

Will got closer to Taranee and continued to gaze upon her. She was beautiful… In fact, she looked like a goddess. The red haired girl had never felt anything like that before, especially about a girl, but she could not help it. For a few seconds, she thought that she was in love with her girl friend.

"I really feel good with this, you know? I think I could lift o ton with these babies!" –the black skinned girl said, as she observed carefully her arms. –"But what could have made me turn into this? Do you think it was the Heart of Kandrakar who did this to me?"

"I don't think so… If it had been the Heart, I would have sensed it, and I would probably look like you, by now." –Will stated, but then she remembered. –"But… what if the potion is for real?"

"You're saying that the magical potion that that old lady gave to you is a real magic potion?"

"I don't see any other explanation. Come to think of it, she said that the potion would reveal our real feelings towards others, but she never said anything about a transformation." –Will asserted.

"Now that you say that, I'm actually feeling quite horny, you know?" –Taranee stated, as she continued to look herself in the mirror, admiring her new physique. –"So horny that I wouldn't mind to have sex with you, right now, Will." –She admitted, with a rather sensual voice, turning her attention to Will, who became somehow frightened with that statement.

"You know, I think that you are not yourself right now, Taranee." –Will stated, as she backed up a little.

"On the contrary, Will, I'm feeling quite myself, you know?" –Taranee stated, as she got nearer Will. –"I never told this to anyone, but I always loved you and that little ass of yours. You wouldn't believe the restless nights that I spent, imagining you naked, our bodies embraced, while kissing each other, until dawn… I'm getting wet just from thinking about it." –Taranee said, as her fingers touched her cunt, revealing it to be wet. –"So, come on, Will, why you don't touch me just a little… You'll see I won't hurt you, we're friends."

Will was frightened with all those statements. She just wanted to run away, but the last sentence was spoken with such a gentle voice, that she believed that Taranee was really saying the truth… about everything. What if that was the effect of the potion? What if Taranee really loved her? Will gulped, and then got closer to Taranee, showing a warm and tender smile. The black skinned girl also smiled back. Slowly and gently, Will touched Taranee's abdomen, slowly moving up to her breasts, as a shiver crawled in her spine. It was a funny and enjoyable feeling she was experiencing. Will, then leaned forward and kissed Taranee's breasts, making her moan gently, and then hugged her, whispering:

"I love you Taranee…"

"I love you too, Will." –Taranee said, as she held Will in her arms.

While in her arms, Will felt the warm touch of Taranee's skin in her own, and told herself that it was magical. They swap a few kisses, while Taranee held Will in her arms, like if she was a little baby. Will kept caressing her friend's cheeks with her right hand, always smiling at her.

"How long have you been in love with me, Taranee?"

"I think I've been in love with you ever since I met you… But when you started dating Matt, I felt that I had lost my chance to tell you my true feelings." –Taranee answered her, while kissing her once again. –"Then, I started to date Nigel, and I tried to forget about it. Plus, I did not want to lose you as a friend, so I kept this secret to myself. But when, Nigel and I started to have issues about me attending dance lessons, and Matt went away, I thought that perhaps I would have another opportunity with you… But I was so scared with what you would think about me, if I told you." –She said, as a tear dropped down her cheek.

"You could have told me, Taranee. I mean, our life is pretty strange as it is. Hearing you say that you were in love with another girl, and that girl being me, that would not have shocked me, or make me think bad things about you." –Will declared, as she caught her friend's tear with her fingers, and licked it. –"And the thing is, you were always there for me, every time… Plus, your new physique is actually quite attractive. So the answer is yes, I also love you, and I want to make love with you too, if you still want to, of course…" –she said with a rather embarrassed voice.

Hearing that, Taranee started to cry, but these tears where tears filled with joy. She hugged Will even harder, and then kissed her passionately, as their tongues played with each other inside their mouths. Putting down Will, she curved on her knees and was ready to help Will take off her clothes, when she felt her hand on top of hers, trying to stop her.

"Wait, Taranee… Maybe it's better if I have the potion too, and if we make it in my room." –Will stated, as she looked around and saw that the living room was a complete mess. But she would think about it later.

"You're right… Besides, skinny as you are, I might accidentally squish you." –Taranee giggled. –"Let's put on a few muscles in that cute body of yours, Will."


	3. Will's Transformation

Chapter 3: Will's Transformation

They both went to Will's bedroom, and they closed the door. Will's room was of course smaller then the living room, but somehow Taranee felt more at ease in there. Due to her massive size, she tried her best not to knock anything. Will, who had taken off her clothes, was now naked in front of Taranee, holding the tea cup. She really did not know what to do, and was rather embarrassed with all that. She had never thought that she would be naked in front of one of her best friends, especially in a situation such as that one. Taranee kept looking at Will, admiring every inch of her body. The red head went to stay in front of her mirror, and gazed upon her reflected image on it. She knew that she was about to become a giantess, so she took a moment to gaze on her own reflection, because she did not know if she or Taranee would ever go back to normal.

"Well, bye-bye, old me." –Will said with an unease smile on her face.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and got ready to drink the tea, but she stopped.

"I can't, Taranee… I'm too scared." –Will said, as she turned her face away from the mirror.

Taranee kneeled by her side and put her arm around Will's shoulders, and said:

"Will, let me ask you something… Were you afraid of transforming into your guardian version the first time you did it?"

Will thought about it for a moment, and came to the conclusion that she had never been afraid of turning herself into the guardian of the Heart of Kandrakar, or when she found out that she could talk with any kind of electronic device. She transformed herself into a guardian, just by thinking in it, and did not even think about it. That's when she realized what her friend was trying to tell her.

"You're right, Taranee… I have never been afraid of turning myself into a guardian, so why would this be any different? Let's face it, it's just another transformation. A different kind of transformation, but even so, it's still a transformation." –Will declared, looking to Taranee, to which she smiled, and then looked once again into the mirror.

She closed once again her eyes, and this time, she drank the tea that was in the cup. Its flavour was awkward, but good nonetheless. She then put the tea cup on top of her desk and waited to see it happen. Taranee took her hands and held them, to show Will that she was there and that everything was going to be alright. Suddenly, Will's arm started to swell, just like it happened to her friend, and she knew that time had come. In her chest, a huge pain erupted and she felt that her whole body was about to be torn apart. Little by little, her body suffered the same transformation that Taranee's body had. She screamed on top of her lungs, begging it to stop, while Taranee whispered on her ears that it was alright, and that the pain would go away shortly. Will, on the other hand, repeated to herself that it was just a transformation and that everything would be over soon. Finally, the pain stopped and Will opened her eyes and looked around. When she saw her reflection in the mirror, she saw that she was as big as Taranee. Her breasts were the same size as hers. She never thought that she would look that beautiful, with those huge muscles. When she turned to Taranee, she had a mischievous smile in her face. She hugged Taranee, around her waist, feeling her firm ass, while Taranee caressed Will's face.

"You're so beautiful, Will… You really look like a goddess, you know?" –Taranee told her, as she looked her in the eyes.

"Thanks, but you also like a goddess… I never thought I would say this, but I love the way I look." –She stated, looking into the mirror, admiring her new body. She really liked what she was seeing.

"Tell me one thing, Taranee, if we both look like goddesses, then, what should we do? I mean, what did gods and goddesses did back in Ancient Greece, when they found someone so beautiful that they knew they had to possess it?"

"They would have intercourses with them, and eventually, from those experiences, if we can put them in those terms, semi-gods were born. One of the most known semi-gods was Hercules, son of Zeus, who…" –Will put her finger on top of Taranee's lips, shushing her. She did not understand immediately why Will did that, but then, she understood that Will's question had been a rhetorical question. "Then, do you want to have intercourses with a goddess, Will?" –Taranee asked her, with a naughty voice, as she passed her finger through Will's lips.

"Only if you would also like to have intercourses with a goddess, Taranee." –Will said as she kissed.

They shared a few kisses, before her hands started to explore each others bodies. They had never felt anything like that before. Gently, they laid on the floor and started to kiss each others breasts. Their bodies shivered each time they touched. Their huge muscles looked even bigger, when they embraced themselves. Will was enjoying kissing Taranee in the neck, nibbling it, making her moan.

"Do you want to moan harder and louder, Taranee, do you want to?" –Will asked her, as she kissed her shoulders.

"Mmm… yes." –Taranee answered, by whispering the answer to Will's ear.

Hearing Taranee's answer, Will started to rub the black girl's breasts, until her nipples were rock hard. As soon as she saw that Taranee was ready, she started sucking on her nipple, nibbling it. Taranee let out a scream of pure pleasure. She never thought that making love with a girl could be this intense. It was an otherworldly experience for all her senses. To make sure that Will would also enjoy it, she gently made the red head girl stop sucking on her nipple, smiled at her and then, started to also suck on one of Will's nipples, while grasping her breasts, making her moan. From the way she was moaning, Taranee assumed that her girl friend was enjoying the treatment that she was being given.

"Taranee, let me try something…"

Saying that, Will got on her knees, and made Taranee stand like that too. Then, Will put herself behind Taranee, and wrapped her left arm around her waist. Kissing her neck, she used her right hand to slowly make her way through her abdomen, feeling all her muscles, until she got to the black girl's pubic area. Then, gently, she inserted her fingers in her pussy, and started to stimulate her inner tights.

"Mmmm, yeah, that's the spot, Will! Keep doing it, please…" –Taranee exclaimed, closing her eyes, so she could fully savour the moment.

"As you wish, my love." –Will whispered, as she rubbed Taranee's breasts. –"Man, I just love these huge breasts of yours, my delicious Taranee."

Will kept stimulating Taranee's clitoris and inner walls for a few more minutes. Inside her pussy it was like a living inferno had erupted. Each time she touched Taranee clit, it looked like to Will, that her tights were getting hotter. At last, she took her fingers out, taking them to her mouth to have a taste of her friend's fluids. Taranee also wanted to know how she tasted like. Getting close to Will's mouth, they both licked Will's fingers, until there was no more vaginal fluid on them. Wanting to do also the same for Will, Taranee changed places with Will, and did the same to her. Inside Will's pussy, Taranee's fingers felt like if they were inside hot lava, which was a really nice sensation.

"Harder, Taranee, harder! Press it harder, please! –Will asked her, as Taranee made sure that Will's clit was being stimulated.

The black girl could have made Will cum right over there, but she decided that it would be better, if they both experienced it together, so she took her fingers out of Will's pussy and put them on her friend's mouth, so she could savour her own fluids. To thank her, Will shared a kiss with her, so she could also have a taste of the fluids. Moaning and panting, both girls knew that they were almost reaching climax. But to reach it, they both wanted to try something really special. And what Will had in mind was nothing else than a "69". She whispered her wicked wish to Taranee, who looked back at her with a seductive grin in her lips. Positioning them, Will on top of Taranee, they first caressed each other's pubic area, before going in for the main course.

"You know what, Will… I never thought I would ever do this with you. –Taranee said, as she caught a small dripping drop of Will's fluids, and wrote a "W" in her pubic area.

"Well, let's face it, I also never thought I would be doing this with you, you know? Still, I'm glad all of this is happening. –Will sighed, as she also wrote a "T" in Taranee's pubic area. –But enough with this chitchat… It's time for the main course, Taranee!" –She exclaimed, as she inserted her fingers on Taranee's pussy, forcing her muscled lips to open, and started to lick it.

"AH! You're so naughty, Will… Yeah! Do it to me, faster, faster…"

Moaning with pleasure, the black skinned girl did also the same to Will. In a few minutes, they were licking each other's pussies, savouring each second, like if there was no tomorrow. Their huge muscles sent messages to their brains, telling them that they needed to be touched and caressed. Responding to that appeal, Taranee's arms grasped Will's huge buttocks and started to massage them, grasping them. Occasionally, she would also carve her fingernails on her back, making Will scream.

This went on for several minutes. A unique feeling started to grow inside their bodies, until it finally broke free in the form of an orgasm. They both yelled each other's name, while catching their breath, enjoying every second of their first orgasm together. It had been a unique moment, something that would never repeat itself like that, and both girls knew it. Their bodies were covered in sweat, but they did not mind. Will pulled the sheets from her bed, and covered herself and Taranee with them. Covered by the sheets, they snuggled into each other's muscled arms. They kissed again, and then sighed.

"Taranee, thank you."

"For what, Will?"

"For revealing that you loved me, and for helping me forget about my problems with Matt." –Will said, as she caressed Taranee's beautiful hair.

"Not a problem… But now that you say that, what about Matt? I mean, do you plan on telling him about this, or what?" –Taranee asked her, still not sure of what to think of, while she caresses Will's muscled legs.

"I don't know... I mean, I love Matt, I really do. But that doesn't mean I don't love you too… What we did tonight, it was something, something really special. Maybe, we'll keep this as our secret, and well, until he comes back, we could go on, doing it, and then, we would try to find a way to deal with it… It's so confusing." –Will sighed –"Please, Taranee, don't make me choose between you and Matt… I love you both, in different ways, but I love you both…"

"That's okay, Will. I would never ask you that, and you're right, we'll deal with this problem later. For the time being, we should only concentrate on what's important, and that's us." –Taranee stated, as she kissed Will's eyelids.

"Thanks for understanding, Taranee… But, I've been thinking, should we tell the others about this potion? I mean, I really love to be like this, although I don't know if it is permanent, but I would really like to share this with Irma, Corny and Hay Lin. What do you think, should we tell them?"

"I think we should… who knows, maybe they will also like what the potion does, and who knows, maybe they have feelings for one another, but they are too shy to reveal them. And besides, I'm wondering how the rest of the girls would look like if they drank the potion." –Taranee giggled.

"Okay, then, tomorrow we'll tell them about the potion and about what happened tonight, but first let's get some sleep… I'm dead tired, you know?"

"Yeah, so do I… But, how are we going to prove them that what happened tonight was real? If we tell them did we drank a magical potion, mixed with tea that turned us into giant amazons and that we had intercourses, they won't believe us." –Taranee told Will.

"Don't worry, I think I have the solution to that problem." –Will answered.

Going to her desk, she opened one of the drawers and took a camera from inside it. Although it was tough for her to work with the camera, because it looked so tiny in her huge hands, Will was able to get a few snapshots of Taranee, and then Taranee did the same, although her photos looked much better than the ones taken by Will. They finally took one together, while hugging. They laughed about it, and could not wait to tell the others about all that. Then, Will turned off the light, and they both went to sleep, hugged to each other, dreaming about what would happen the next day.


	4. Revelations

Chapter 4: Revelations

It was still dark when Will woke up. She opened her eyes as slowly as possible, because she was afraid that what happened last night had been just a dream and nothing more. But when she opened her eyes, she saw that Taranee was still hugged to her, and she slept profoundly. Right there, the red head knew that it hadn't been a dream. All which had happened in the previous night had been real. Then, Will noticed that they had return to normal. They had their usual size, and that they were not muscled amazons.

"Looks like that the effects from the potion are only temporary…" –Will thought to herself, as she silently sighed in relief. –"Well, at least now we know that we can have it, without risking the fact of staying like that forever."

She looked outside, and saw the Moon. Its glow reflected on her and Taranee, giving them some kind of mystic aura. She gently got up from the floor, covering Taranee with the sheets. She did not want to wake her up, so she walked as quietly as possible, and closed the bedroom door behind her, trying to not make a noise. When on the corridor, she noticed that it was really chilly. It was then that she remembered that she was naked. Going to the bathroom, she grabbed her dressing gown and put it on. She really liked it because it was pink and it had drawings of smiling frogs stamped on it. She then went to the kitchen and grabbed the potion jar. She sat at the table and started to look at the jar.

"This potion… whatever it is really, it's got to be something really potent to affect us like that. Not only it changed us physically, but it also made us lose any kind of inhibition that we had." –Will thought. –"Taranee confessed that she loved me, after she drank it, and after I drank it, I too was affected by it. Maybe it's some kind of super aphrodisiac?"

She continued to wonder on what that stuff really was, but she could not come up with a definite answer. Time went by, and she continued to watch the liquid inside the bottle, as she waved it. Suddenly, a pair of hands covered her eyes. She giggled and said:

"I know it's you Taranee, silly." –Will said, as Taranee got her hands around Will's shoulders.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself."

After planting a little kiss in the red head's lips, Taranee pulled a chair and sat down, right beside her. She was wrapped up in the sheets, trying not to freeze. Since the place was still a little dark, she snapped her fingers and a ball of fire appeared out of nowhere, floating right in front of them.

"Sorry if I woke you up, Taranee. I tried to make as less noise as I could, but it seems that my lead feet have betrayed me." –She chuckled.

"No, you didn't wake me up… I just couldn't sleep anymore." –Taranee declared. –"So, what were you doing?"

"I was thinking about what this stuff really is." –Will said.

"Well, whatever it is, it has to be something that makes us all go crazy about having sex with one another, that's for sure… I mean, my feelings for you haven't change a bit. You're still my friend, and I still love you. The only difference now is that I'm not afraid of telling what I really feel towards you, or kissing in make out with you." –Taranee stated.

"The same goes for me. Maybe the potion's only permanent effect is to give us more confidence to express our true feelings, without being afraid of what might happen." –Will said, to which Taranee asserted with her head. –"And I've been also thinking on who we should tell this about first… I don't think telling them all at the same time would be a good idea. So my idea was to tell them, one by one. That way we could explain them what happened separately, and make sure that they all understand. Don't you agree with me?"

"I think you're right… The impact that this will have on the others will be like dropping an atomic bomb in front of them." –Taranee replied. –"But, who should be the first one… That's a really good question."

"In my opinion it has to be someone who can keep a secret for the time being, and I think all of us are able to do that." –Will stated. –"But it also has to be someone who's not afraid of experiencing new things, but above all, it must be someone who doesn't freak out when we tell her about what happened."

"Saying it like that, I can only come up with a hypothesis for our problem…" –Taranee said.

"Irma." –Will completed the sentence.

"Exactly... It's not that I don't trust the others, but Hay Lin might be a little shocked with all of this, and Corny, well… Let's just say Cornelia that is just Cornelia. She'll freak out with this, being who she is." –Taranee declared.

"Then, it's settled. We'll tell Irma first, and then see how she reacts." –Will said. –"If her reaction is okay, then we'll proceed to tell Hay Lin, and then to Corny."

"Meanwhile, why don't we spend some quality time, before morning comes, Will?" –Taranee said, as she grabbed Will's hand, making her follow her.

They both sat on the sofa and snuggled in, much like they made before, only this time, they just kept looking at each other's eyes, while passing their fingers through each other's faces. Will even tickled Taranee sometimes, making her laugh. They kept doing that until the Sun raised on the horizon. After a nice shower, they both got dressed and had breakfast together. Will borrowed a few clothes to Taranee, because she had ripped them off in the previous evening. Taranee then decided to phone her mother saying that she would spend the day with Will.

"So, what did you mother thought about you telling her that you were going to spend the day with me?" –Will asked her, as she finished her bowl of cereals.

"Well, she was a little upset because I didn't tell her that I decided to spend the night at your place, but she understood. As for spending the day with you, she was even relieved to know that I had someone to spend the day, because my dad and her have been called for a court meeting outside of town, because there's a problem with a case they're both handling which will take all weekend to solve, so, like you, I'm alone for the weekend." –Taranee explained.

"Great, at least we won't need to worry about the fact of you have to go home early."

Finally, at 11 o'clock, Will decided it was a good time to call Irma, so they would meet in Will's house.

"Maybe we should call Irma now, and see how she'll react to our story. If I know her, she'll probably be babysitting her brother, and needs a little break from it." –Will chuckled as she picked up her cell phone and called Irma.

At the same time, in Irma's house, her baby brother Chris had woken her up, and she was in a really bad mood. The only good thing about it was that her step-mother was going to take him with her to a picnic and would leave her alone for the day.

"Now remember, Irma, if there's any kind of trouble you know that…"

"Anna, don't worry, I know what to do. I'm not a baby anymore… And besides, what could possibly happen between now and the time you and Chris come back?" –Irma chuckled, as she helped her step-mom outing the last things that she needed for the picnic in the basket.

"You're right, honey, I'm really sorry. Sometimes I forget that you're not the little Irma that I knew when I started seeing your father."

"Speaking of which, why didn't he stay home today? I thought Saturday was his rest day."

"He was called to the station, because city hall ordered that the police needed to revise their Emergency Plan, and so, he's going to spend all day locked in the office, trying to come up with a new plan." –Anna told Irma, as she grabbed her coat and the basket. –"I left you your lunch and your dinner in the oven, you just have to heat it up a little, and I made you some muffins for desert. Now don't eat them all, or you will get a stomach ache, sweetie."

"As if, mom! Irma could eat twenty boxes of muffins and would still be able to eat more… Unfortunately, she would also gain twenty pounds, not that anyone would notice that in a whale like her." –Chris laughed.

"Why you little…" –Irma yelled as she tried to grab the little pest. –"When I get my hands on you, you're gonna wish you were never born, you pest!"

"Now, now… Irma, stop chasing your brother, and Chris you apologize to your sister, right now." –Anna said, as she grabbed them both.

After that little incident, Anna and Chris left for the picnic, while Irma stayed, having the entire house just for herself. The first thing she did was to turn on the TV, fetch a few snacks and recline herself on her favourite sofa. She just loved those days when everyone went out, and she would stay home, doing whatever she wanted. She yawned as she used the remote to change the channels on TV. Finally, she found a program which was not boring… Karmilla's biography. She grabbed a box of cookies and started to eat them, while watching the show. Soon after, her cell-phone rang; she grabbed it and saw that it was Will.

"Hi, Will, what's up?" –Irma asked her, as she finished eating a cookie.

"Irma, you think you could come to my house? Taranee and I want to talk about something with you."

"Can't it wait after lunch, Will? I'm watching a really cool show, now." –Irma asked her with a sweet and innocent voice.

"Sorry, but it's very important. Come on, you won't regret it." –Will begged her.

For an instant, Irma wanted to say no, but then, she remembered that Will and Taranee would only asked her something like that, if it was really important. She sighed, knowing that she was not going to spend the day watching television and said:

"Okay, I'll be there in twenty minutes… Just don't look at the clock, because that way you won't know if I'm late or not." –She joked.

Quickly, Irma changed clothes, put on her bonnet and her gloves. Before leaving she grabbed two muffins that Anna had baked for her, just in case she got really hungry on the way to Will's house, which happened as soon as she saw herself outside. Munching the muffins, she took the bus, and in a matter of minutes, she was in front of Will's house. As she went up the stairs, she thought of what kind of problem they would want to discuss with her. She knocked on the door and almost in the same instant; the door was opened by Will.

"Glad you could make it, Irma." –she said, as she closed the door behind her. –"I'm sorry we called you like that, but it's really an emergency."

"That's okay… As long as I arrived first than Corny, I won't mind at all."

"Actually, you're the only one who he called, because we wanted to talk with you, alone." –Will said.

"Okay, now you're starting to freak me out… What's going on?" –Irma asked, as she entered in the living room, and saw Taranee on the sofa.

"Irma, you better sit down first, because what we have to tell you is… well, is something very delicate and very important, and you might not even believe it at first sight." –Taranee stated. –"You have to promise us, that what you're going to hear here, you won't tell anyone else, especially to Hay Lin and Cornelia, until the time is right."

"Okay, I promise, you can count on me… Now, please tell me what it is! You're making me nervous as it is!" –Irma replied.

Will sat right next to Irma, took her hands and started to explain her, the reason why she had been called there. The Water Guardian heard everything Will said, trying to keep up with what she was saying. As she heard it, she thought that she was joking with her, but she could see through hers and Taranee's eyes that they were not lying about anything. Taranee even showed her the potion bottle and let her hold it, so she could see it with her own eyes.

"So, you're saying that you drank this stuff, which turned you into giant muscled amazons, and then you made out, lesbian style?! You're right, I don't believe it…" –Irma said, as she looked at the jar. –"You can't possibly make me believe that this stuff really does what you said it does. I mean, it's impossible. If it turned you into giant muscled amazons, then, why are you looking so normal, hmm?"

"The effect of it is just temporary, Irma. We're not kidding, if it's what you're thinking… This is not an April Fools joke, believe me. What we're telling you is the truth." –Will told her. –"And if you don't believe me, then maybe you'll believe on what you see. Taranee, the pictures, please."

Taranee handed over to Will a few photographs. The red head girl showed them one by one to Irma. The girl could not believe in her eyes. She examined them up close all of them. Still, she was not entirely convinced, because anyone could do that in a computer. She kept looking at the photos for a few more seconds, getting a little horny from seeing what looked like her friends naked on the floor, making out. She finally put down the photos and said:

"Okay, so you got photos, but if you really want me to believe in you, then, why don't you turn yourselves into that, hmm?" –Irma asked them.

Will and Taranee looked to one another, and smiled. They got closer and then, they kissed right in front of Irma. It was a long torrid kiss, long enough for the Water Guardian to see her friends' tongues playing with each other. Irma gulped, not knowing what to say.

"If you want to us to turn ourselves into muscled amazons, fine by us, but then don't tell us that we didn't warn you, Irma." –Will said, as she licked her lips, tasting Taranee's saliva.

Will went to the kitchen and brought with her two glasses of milk. Then, Taranee put a small drop of potion in the milk, and made sure that it was well mixed. After getting everything ready, they took off their clothes and told Irma to get ready to see something extraordinary.

"Okay, Irma. Now, don't freak out, and enjoy the show." –Will told her, as she gently kissed her in the lips. This made Irma blush lightly, even though she did not know what to think of Will and Taranee's actions.

Will and Taranee both drank the milk, and then waited for it to happen. Irma, on the other hand did not know what it was weirder; her friends standing in front of her naked, or the fact of them saying that they would be turning into giant muscled amazons in a few seconds. While waiting to see what happened, she started to get as red as a tomato, from just watching her girl friends, completely naked in front of her. She had never noticed just how pretty Will and Taranee were. In fact, she thought that they were prettier than her. Suddenly, Will's arms started to swell, and she started to feel the same pain in her chest, from the first time she transformed, but this time, it seemed to her that the pain was not so strong., but it was still strong enough to make her scream. Then, the same happened to Taranee. Their bodies started to change drastically, while Irma watched them. For some reason that she did not why, Irma started to feel extremely wet between her legs.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! This has to be a dream of some sort… This can't be happening… Look at all those huge muscles! And why am I feeling attracted and excited by this? It doesn't make any sense!" –Irma told to herself. She tried to talk, but when she tried, nothing came out. She also tried to move, but her body did not move. She watched as her friends turned into goddesses. Finally, when the transformation stopped, Will and Taranee got closer to Irma, who was still in shock. Her big blue eyes were so wide open, that it looked like she had seen a whale flying.

"So, Irma, what do you think of our new physique?" –Will giggled, as she flexed her left bicep.

"Hmm, Will, I think Irma's in shock." –Taranee declared.

"I have a way to bring her back to Earth. Earth to Irma, Earth to Irma, come in, Irma." –Will said, as she kissed Irma, this time using her tongue.

Irma responded to the kiss by letting Will's tongue enter in her mouth and start playing with her tongue. They both kissed for several minutes, after which they stopped so they could catch up their breath. Irma's mind was once again back to Earth. She did not know what to say, so she just got up, look into Will's and Taranee's eyes and said:

"That was the best kiss I've ever had in my life! It's all true… I take everything back of what I said about you, girls." –To which Will and Taranee smiled. Then, Irma, now blushing like a radish, asked them with a nervous voice. – "Do you think I could… well, you know, try the potion also?"

Will looked to Irma with a very serious look, and then she turned to Taranee, always keeping the same look on her face. Finally, as per magic, a smile appeared in her lips. She grabbed Irma by the shoulders and lifted her up like if she was a rag doll. Even Will was amazed by her strength, for Irma was light as a feather.

"Of course you can, silly… Why else do you think we called you?" –Will asked her, as she hugged her with all her strength, almost crushing her. –"We're friends, and me and Taranee want you to experience this amazing feeling."

"W-What about the o-others?" –Irma asked her, as she tried to breath.

"We'll tell Hay Lin and Corny also, but we're trying to tell this to all of you, without making a big fuss about it." –Taranee said. –"This potion not only gives you this appearance it also makes extremely horny, and that's why we decided that you should all learn about it one at the time."

"Which reminds me that I'm feeling quite excited just from kissing you, Irma." –Will declared. –"So, what do you say if you try the potion right now, so we can make out? And don't tell me you don't want to do it; because I can see that you're already super wet."

Irma hated to admit it, but she was also feeling excited and quite horny. Just the fact of having her torso up against Will's giant boobs was making her feel hornier by the minute. She took a deep breath and said:

"Okay… Let's do it."


	5. Irma's Transformation and Ménage à Tróis

Chapter 5: Irma's Transformation and Menáge à Trois

After seeing her friends transforming into giant muscled amazons, thanks to a magical potion, Irma really wanted to also try the potion. She went to the kitchen, grabbed a glass of milk, so she could mix it with the potion While waiting for Irma, Will and Taranee decided to make out just the two of them. Kissing each other, the two girls were having a great time. Just from watching them, Irma's pussy became soaking wet. So, she undressed in a couple of seconds, showing her young and beautiful body to the others, who blinked her, an eye, showing their approval. That made Irma blush even blush even more.

"Stop teasing me, girls. You're making me wet." –Irma giggled as she covered her little breasts and her cunt with her hands, feeling her cunt getting wetter each time she thought about something dirty.

"That's the point, sweetie." –Will said as she licked the tip of Taranee's nipples. –"The wetter you get, the more enjoyable our playing time will be."

"Come on, Irma, it's time to drink that so we can all have some fun… Will is tasty, but I bet that you're even better than her." –Taranee declared, as she squeezed her own boobs.

Irma forced a smile, as she poured a small drop of the potion in the glass. Then, she grabbed the glass of milk and got ready to drink it. She was a little afraid of what would happen next. But the desire to look just like Will and Taranee was far superior to that fear she was feeling then. She drank it hurriedly, until there was not even a drop of it in the glass. She even used her tongue to lick the last drop, savouring it completely. She put down the glass and waited for what would happen next. Her friends were smiling at her, and she smiled back. Then, a great pain in the chest was felt by her, and she knew that it was about to start. She tried to stay up, but her body compelled her to lie down on the floor, while suffering from huge muscle spasms. Irma felt as her chest and ribcage painfully enlarged. In fact, she felt as every part of her body grew bigger and stronger. Although she was in a lot of pain, she felt the need to touch herself as her body changed. Even with her eyes closed due to the extreme pain, she could picture in her mind how her body was turning into. Her muscled arms, then felt something smooth touching them. It was Will and Taranee's hands, who were trying to make her feel less pain, by gently massaging her. When she opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was that her breasts were monstrously huge. K-cup breasts that was certain. She tried to get up, to which her friends helped. Already up on her feet, she noticed that she was just an inch taller than Will and Taranee. She ran her fingers through her new body, loving every inch of it. She had the perfect body, and she knew it. It was even more perfect than she had imagined. She wasted no time experiencing new feelings with her new body. She inserted her left hand in her pussy, pinching her clit, while her right hand wasted no time grasping her right boob.

"Hmm, this feels so good… I never thought that I would feel like this…" –Irma thought, as she pumped up the rhythm.

But suddenly, she felt a hand on top of her other breast. It was Will, who was pinching her nipple. She was using her fingers to pinch the nipple with a little strength, making it as hard as a rock.

"Take it easy, Irma… Having sex is a unique experience, which needs to be shared. Why don't you let us have a little taste of you, hmm? Or are you going to keep every last bit to yourself, gorgeous?" –Will asked her with an extremely sensual voice, while licking her ear.

No one had ever called Irma gorgeous, at least, not like that. Her heart felt that it was about to explode, but she did not know if it was going to blow off of enthusiasm or of love. She started to breath heavily, as her boobs went up and down.

"Call me gorgeous again, girls, please, I beg you!" –Irma cried out, as she tasted her own vaginal fluids, and then gave it to taste to Will. Taranee took this as an opportunity to start licking the Water guardian's pussy.

"Why? You like being called gorgeous? Is that it, you like being called gorgeous, right?" –Will teased Irma, while nibbling her neck.

"Yes, I love being called gorgeous, Will… Just please, say it!"

"What do you think, Taranee? Should I call gorgeous to this beautiful water goddess or not?""

"Maybe you should, she's getting less wet, and I love licking a very wet pussy." –Taranee declared, as she slurped Irma's inner tights with her tongue, making her scream.

"Okay, if you say so… You're gorgeous, Irma! Everything in you is gorgeous, your eyes, your hair, your mouth, your boobs, your legs, your ass, your pussy… Everything in you is gorgeous, and makes you one of the most gorgeous girls on this planet." –Will whispered, as she started to masturbate, while kissing Irma.

"Yes, yes, yes… YES!!!!" –Irma yelled in ecstasy.

"I think she really likes when we call her that… Then let's see if this gorgeous pussy tastes better when you're excited, Irma." –Taranee said, as she grasped Irma's buttocks and started to lick her pussy, savouring it. – "Mmmm… delicious…"

Taranee's tongue looked like it had a life of its own. Moving from one side to the other, she tried to lick every single drop of vaginal fluid so she could swallow it. When Irma had her first orgasm, the black girl's face was sprinkled with a huge amount of fluid. She tried to slurp it all, although some of it ended up in her tits.

"Please Taranee, let me taste… I want to see if I'm sweet or salty." –Irma asked Taranee. As soon as she stood up, Irma started to lick her tits, making her moan from pleasure. –"Mmmm… sweet, probably because I'm always eating candy and slices of cake." –Irma joked. Even during sex, it was obvious to all of them that the brunette really loved to play and joke about anything.

"In that case, Miss Jokester, let me have a taste of that delicious pussy of yours." –Will said, as she changed position with Taranee. Already positioned, Will started to lick Irma's inner tights as roughly as she could. At the same time, Taranee started squeezing her boobs, as Irma changed a few smooches with her.

"Oh, yeah, you're really good at this, Will… how do you learned to lick like that?!" –Irma exclaimed, as she put her hands on top of Will's head, touching her smooth hair.

"I don't know… It's probably one of my hidden talents… Now, hush baby, hush, and let me help you feel good."

Touching each others, feeling every muscle in their bodies, Will, Taranee and Irma soon reached an orgasm, and then another one, and another one, until they had lost count of them. Finally, exhausted and breathing heavily, trying to catch their breaths, the three W.I.T.C.H. girls were lying on the floor. Will was licking the drops of Irma's vaginal fluid that were in her legs, while Taranee was whispering sweet words to Irma's ears. As for Irma, she was just lying there, enjoying the aftermath as much as she had enjoyed the rest of that surreal experience. She had already gotten used to the fact of being like that, and she loved it.

"Girls, thanks for sharing this with me." –Irma stated, as her fingers delicately touched her breasts, feeling them.

"You're welcome, Irma… You're our friend, so it was just logical we would share this with you." –Taranee said as she kissed Irma in the neck, and moved up into her mouth.

"You really are enjoying being like this, aren't you?" –Will asked the Water Guardian, as she kissed her delineated muscled abdomen, moving up until she reached Irma's breasts.

"Yeah… it's like if I was in a dream and I'm going to wake up any moment from now on." –Irma sighed, as Will got on top of her. The brunette just stood there as the red head's boobs bounced up and down, while making sensual movements with the rest of the body. –"Man, you really are beautiful, Will… I could go on looking at you the rest of the day."

Saying this, a few tears ran down from Irma's eyes, rolling through her face. Taranee noticed that, and a sweet and tender voice she asked:

"What's the matter, Irma? Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just that I'm so happy and sad at the same time… I'm happy because of what happened, and I'm sad because I don't have a very special person here with me." –Irma said, as more tears rolled down through her face. –"I really wanted that person to be here with me right now…" –Irma sobbed.

"And who's that person, Irma? Is it someone who we know?" –Taranee asked her, as she grabbed a tissue and hand it over to Irma.

"Yeah… It's Hay Lin… I wanted her to be here with me, because I love her!" –Irma sobbed even louder, while Will gave her a big hug and said: -"Why don't you call her, Irma? Tell her to come here and then tell her what you feel about her…"

"I can't… She'll freak out when she sees me like this, and when I tell her that I love her, she'll call me a freak and she'll never want to see me again…"

Will and Taranee saw that Irma's emotional status was probably altered due to the potion, but they knew that what she was saying about loving Hay Lin to be truth. Both girls lied down, side by side next to Irma, and tried to cheer her up, by kissing her and tickle her, for they knew he was rather ticklish.

"Hay Lin won't call you a freak, Irma… She's your friend, and friends don't say that about each others. Besides, you know that she'll be like us soon, so you don't have to feel like that." –Taranee told her, while giving her a kiss in the cheek.

"Taranee's right… I know I told you that we would tell her and Corny about this later, but maybe we can help you with that dream of yours, Irma. How about if we called in Hay Lin, explain her what's going on, and let you have some fun, just the two of you? What do you think?" –Will asked her with a tender voice, to which Irma stopped crying.

"You would do that for me?" –Irma asked with an innocent voice.

"Of course we would, sweetie… Besides, I bet that Hay Lin would love to suck on those K-cup breasts of yours." –Will said with a rather sensual voice. –"I'll call her right now."

"No, wait Will! Don't do it…" –Irma said as she tried to stop Will from reaching her cell-phone.

"Trust me, Irma, I know what I'm doing."


	6. Irma and Hay Lin’s Romance

I know, it took me a while to write this one down, but I usually say that I prefer to take a little more time writing things, than just to post a really bad sketch of a chapter, don't you agree? Besides, this chapter is so sweet that you will understand why I took a little more time with it. If you like Irma and Hay Lin, then you must read it, right now. Enjoy it, guys!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Irma and Hay Lin's Romance

Hay Lin had been drawing since she'd got up. Her artistic vein had been flowing, and she decided to make a good use out of that fact. She had been sketching multiple costumes, one for each of the W.I.T.C.H. girls. For quite some time now, the Air Guardian had been having some weird dreams. But these dreams were not bad as the ones she had with the Ragorlangs, when they first appeared. These dreams were about her and her girl friends, where they appeared to be taller, stronger and were using different outfits, similar to the ones that were worn by super-heroes. She knew that those dreams meant something… something good, so she decided to start drawing costumes similar to the ones she saw in her dreams.

"Yes… Just one last touch and it'll be done…" –Hay Lin thought, as she ended painting the last drawing. –"There, it's finished, my greatest creation yet!"

The girl picked up all of the drawings and stared at them. She looked at the drawing of Will's costume. It was a taffy-pink leather suit; similar to the one that was wore by Catwoman. It had a "W" on her chest, and was using a pair of red long sleeve gloves and matching high-heel boots. Then, she picked up the one that was Taranee's costume. It was a red and black suit; similar to the one wore by the Flash, but it had a couple of differences, like bearing a "T" on the chest, and wore black boots. After that, she put it down, and picked up the one that she had drawn for Cornelia. It was a rather simple but beautiful oak-green dress; quite similar to the one wore by Tifa from Final Fantasy, bearing a "C" on her chest, with matching long sleeve gloves and white high-heel boots. She then picked up the drawing of her own super hero suit. It was a nice light-blue suit; similar to the one wore by Livewire, with an "H" on her chest. And finally, there was Irma's suit. Hay Lin had drawn a beautiful suite for her, which resembled the one wore by Spider-Woman, but it was navy-blue, had an "I" on the chest, and was wearing white gloves and white high-heel boots. One thing they all had in common was a little mascara that covered just the upper part of her face, matching the outfit colours. She really had outdone herself this time. She sighed at her work, contemplating the drawings.

"They're so beautiful, and even though they are not real, they symbolize something… Something that is about to change. Grandma always said that when we have a good dream, and that dream is about something extraordinary, that means that something is about to change for the best." –Hay Lin said, once again looking to the drawings. –"That's settled, I'll start to work on these costumes for me and for the girls, first thing in the morning… That will be a nice way to express my friendship towards them all."

Suddenly, her cell phone started ringing, but she could not find it. Her room being a complete and utter mess, it was hard for her to find it. She had to use her senses to find it. She found it under a pile of rough sketched drawings she had been doing for her Art class. She grabbed and saw it was Will calling her.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Hay Lin, are you doing anything at the moment?" –The red headed girl asked her.

"At the moment… No, I'm not doing anything special, why? Is there a problem or something of the kind?" –Hay Lin asked with a voice, which you could see that she was a little nervous.

"Problem?! Oh, no… Not a problem at all. I was just thinking if you would like to my place and have some tea with me?" –Will asked her.

"Sure, why not… It will be good for me to get out of the restaurant for a little while. I'll be there in little awhile, and I'll be taking a surprise for you to see." –Hay Lin stated with her rather cheerful voice.

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you and for that little surprise of yours…" –Will said as she hung out –"… because I also have a little surprise for you, my delicious, Hay Lin." –she whispered the last part with a mischievous smile on her lips.

Hay Lin quickly grabbed her things and told her parents she was going out for a while and that she would be back in time for dinner. She had to go back to her room, because she forgot about the drawings. The girl wanted to show them to Will, and see if she liked them. She was really excited about that work of hers. In fact, as she walked through the street, she thought that that was one of her best works yet. Even though the Sun was clouded, Hay Lin's smile seemed it could bright up any cloudy day. After a smooth and quick walk the girl arrived at Will's. She knocked on the door, and waited for Will to open it. Then, she noticed that the door was just leaned. She opened it gently and walked in, closing the door behind her. Hay Lin thought it was strange for the door to be like that, and started to think that the house might have been robbed. She looked around and saw that the living room as a little messy, like if someone had come in there, looking for something that was hidden. She wanted to call 911, when she saw a small piece of paper with something written on it. Grabbing it, she saw that it was a message for her.

"Follow the trail of candy, Hay Lin." –she read, noticing that there was a small trail of candy in the floor, near her. She decided to do what it was asked of her. As she followed the trail, she picked up the candy. The trail led her to Will's bedroom, where there was another piece of paper with a message for her. She read it out loud. –"Knock on the door twice. You're getting nearer."

Following the order that was in the message, she knocked on the door. A voice came from inside.

"Hay Lin, is that you?"

Hay Lin recognized the voice as being of Irma's. She was a little surprised, because she did not know that Will had invited her too. She immediately responded.

"Yeah, it's me, Irma… I didn't know you had been invited by Will to come over too. Can I come in?" –the girl asked with her usual happy voice.

"Okay, but you have to enter with your eyes closed…" –Irma declared. It was a rather unusual thing to ask for, but Hay Lin did as she was asked. She closed her eyes, and opened the door. As soon as she entered the room, she heard Irma's breathing, and thought that she was rather close to her. She closed the door behind her, and then asked:

"Irma, can I open my eyes now?"

"Not yet, Hay Lin." –Irma answered. –"First, you have to promise me that you will not freak out with something I have to show you, okay?"

"O-Okay, I guess so… But if it's something icky, I swear that I'll scream." –Hay Lin said with a rather nervous voice, not knowing what Irma might be planning to show her. –Ready or not, Irma, I'm going to open my eyes, and I hope you and Will are not playing a trick on me."

Hay Lin opened her eyes and saw Irma in front of her. For a few seconds, she did not react to what she was seeing in front of her. Irma looked like a muscled goddess that had been taken from a comic book. Her whole body was nothing but muscles. The girl could not even believe that the person standing in front of her was her friend Irma. She was so astounded that she dropped everything she had in her hands, not even realizing she had done it, gazing upon her friend.

"Irma, is that really you?" –Hay Lin asked her, admiring Irma's physique.

"Y-Yeah, it's me, Hay Lin…" –Irma answered with a bashful voice, not understanding if Hay Lin liked or hated her new physique. –"You don't consider me a freak, do you?" –Irma asked her, with an even more bashful voice, which sounded more like a whisper.

"Freak?! Are you kidding me, Irma? You look so beautiful and spacious!" –Hay Lin answered.

"Really? You really think I look beautiful?" –Irma asked her.

"Yeah… But, how did you ended up like that? What have you done to become like that, and where's Will?"

"Maybe I should explain you what's going on. Come sit here by my side, Hay Hey." –The Water Guardian said, as Hay Lin sat right next to her. As soon as Hay Lin sat right next to her, Irma put her left arm around her, pulling her closer to her. At first, Hay Lin felt a little unease, but then, she started to feel rather good, just by being next to her friend.

Irma told her about what had happened to her and what also had happened to Will and to Taranee, who were on the other room, because they wanted her to have that conversation with Hay Lin. She told her about the potion, and what were its effects. Hay Lin listened to every word she was told, and understood what was going on. Still, she had the feeling that Irma was not telling her something. She looked into Irma's eyes and said:

"What you're telling me it's amazing, Irma… I mean, who would have thought that magic potions really do exist?" –She said with a very soft voice. –"But there's something you're not telling me, isn't it? Come on, don't lie to me, I know you too well, so there's no way you're fooling me… What is that you're not telling me?"

Irma was going to tell her that she loved her, but when she was about to tell her, she turned her face away from Hay Lin, because she felt that if she told her that, Hay Lin would never speak to her again.

"I can't… Sorry, Hay Hey, I can't say it, because then you'll hate me!" –Irma exclaimed, as she started to cry.

"Irma, whatever it is, you can tell me… I won't be mad at you, believe me… I'm your friend, and whatever it is that you want to tell me, you can tell because I respect your feelings, and our friendship." –Hay Lin, as she put her arms around Irma's muscled waist. –"Come on; tell me what goes on your mind."

Irma tried to stop crying, which was a bit harder than she thought at first. She wiped the tears from her eyes, and cleared her throat.

"Hay Lin… I don't even know how to say this, but, you are a very special girl, and you know that. Although you seem to have your mind millions of light-years away from here, you have your feet on the ground, I like your style and your philosophy, and that's why, I must tell you that I… that I love you, Hay Lin…"

The last part of Irma's sentence sounded almost like a whisper that been blown away by a light breeze. On Irma's chest, it felt like an anvil had been placed on her heart, crushing it, because she did not know what was going to happen next. As for Hay Lin, in her face, a little smile appeared, growing each second it went on. She suddenly leaped on to Irma, putting her arms around her neck and kissed her. Irma did not know what to do, but when Hay Lin's tongue pierced into her mouth, she gently returned the kiss. The water guardian's muscled arms, wrapped around her friend's body, squeezing her gently. For what looked like an eternity, the two of them kissed, not caring about anything else. Then, they broke the kiss, breathing heavily, and looked into each other's eyes.

"Irma, I love you, too." –Hay Lin stated, as a small tear dropped from one of her eyes. –"I admit that I also had this secret, but I wasn't able to tell you… You really are courageous, you know?"

"Why do you say that, Hay Hey?"

"Because you had the courage to tell me what you felt about me… And I couldn't. If that's not having courage, I don't know what it is." –Hay Lin answered, as she hugged Irma's neck, even tighter, while feeling her friend's heart bumping, like if it was about to jump out of her chest.

Irma just smiled, as she savoured that tender feeling for as long as she could. She then kissed Hay Lin, as they lied on the ground. The Air Guardian tried to take off her clothes as fast as she could. Irma ended up giving her a little hand, ripping off her bra and her panties, revealing her naked body. The first thing that came to her mind, as she looked to Hay Lin, who was completely naked, was how beautiful she was, and that her body looked like it had been sculpted by Michael Angelo himself. She looked so delicate, but so strong at the same time. Hay Lin stood on top of Irma, while the girl flexed her biceps, trying to look even bigger than she was. Hay Lin's pussy was soaking wet. Her vaginal fluids were dripping on to Irma's abdomen, and Irma could feel them. She let Hay Lin gently massage her breasts, while sucking on one of them. For a second, the two girls felt that they were both inside the tale of "The Tailor and the Giant", being Hay Lin the Tailor who had beaten the Giant, who was represented by Irma. That's when Irma decided that it was time for them to take it to next level. She found the potion's bottle and gently grabbed it, giving it to Hay Lin.

"Put a small drop of it on my left breast, Hay Lin, and then lick it." –Irma said with a very tender voice, as she passed her fingers through the girl's face, making her laugh.

"If you say so…" –Hay Lin smiled, as she complied. –"This is my first time, you know? And I want it to be perfect…" –She said, a little unease with that situation.

"Don't worry, Hay Hey." –Irma

Giggling, Hay Lin licked the small drop of potion from Irma's breast. In an instant, she felt an enormous pain in her chest. She tried to breath, but every time she tried, it was like every bit of air that she had inside her lungs disappeared. She felt her body change rapidly. Irma smiled as she put her hands on Hay Lin's ribcage and felt it enlarge, as well as her breasts. Hay Lin's spine felt like it was about to break due to the spasms. Feeling all that pain and that kind of transformation, she tried to concentrate on something she loved dearly, sweeping away all the pain from her mind. Finally, the transformation ended. She tried to regain her breath, breathing heavily, like if she had been prevented from breathing for years. When she opened her eyes, she saw that she had changed drastically, being as big as Irma. The feelings that her body was experiencing, felt like if she had been reborn.

"Now, you're perfect, Hay Lin." –Irma said, as she ran her hands through Hay Lin's muscled buttocks, feeling them, making the girl moan lightly.

"Yeah, you're right, and I want you so badly…" –Hay Lin declared with a really naughty voice, as she leaned forward. Her mouth was just a few inches from Irma's, so she decided to tease her a little. –"Come on, Irma, come and play with me."

Irma answered her by putting her hands on top of the Air Guardian's head, and gently, made her lean even forwarder. They shared a kissed, as their boobs pressed against each other. The adrenaline running through both girls' veins made their hearts pump blood at full speed. Each time they kissed or touched, it seemed to them that small electrical sparks zapped them, making them feel good about it. They were mad in love with each other, and both girls knew it. As they caressed each other's body, they shared kisses of pure passion. It was like if both of them were on cloud nine. Caressing Hay Lin's pussy with her left hand, Irma made sure that her lover was feeling good with everything she did to her.

"Do you like this, Hay Lin'" –she asked, as her fingers gently touched Hay Lin's inner tights.

"Mmm, yes, Irma…" –She whispered, stretching her legs, so Irma's fingers could enter deeper in her. –"Don't stop, my love… Please, I beg you."

"Don't worry, I won't, Hay Hey." –Irma answered, as her tongue pierced Hay Lin's pussy, savouring her fluids. ."Mmm, you're so sweet… I'm going to make you cum over and over, just because you're so astoundingly beautiful."

"Take me, Irma… Make me yours, please!" –Hay Lin exclaimed, as her boobs bounced up and down.

Irma made Hay Lin cum rapidly. Inserting all her fingers in her pussy, the Water Guardian felt like Hay Lin's inner tights were in fire. Kissing every muscle in her body, Irma made sure that Hay Lin would never forget that moment. Then, it was Irma's turn to feel the pure ecstasy of love. Hay Lin decided to put herself behind Irma, wrapping her legs around Irma's waist, while her hands grasped her breasts, pinching her nipples. Seeing what Hay Lin was doing, Irma just let herself enjoy. She loved to be kissed, and gasped when Hay Lin started kissing her in the neck, nibbling it, with her white-pearl teeth.

"Mmm, Hay Lin, if you go on with this, I think I'll cum." –Irma whispered to her lover.

"No you won't, Irma… I still have something spacious reserved for you, so try to hold on a little bit, please." –Hay Lin whispered as she pinched Irma's nipples, making her moan harder.

This went on for about ten minutes, when Hay Lin, asked Irma stand up and spread her legs open. The Water Guardian complied, and waited for what her friend had in mind for her. Looking up to Irma's pussy, Hay Lin admired it, because it looked so beautiful to her from that angle, like a lovely flower. Slowly, her tongue started to crawl up the Water Guardian's left leg, licking the juices that had been dripping from her pussy. This made Irma shiver. Going up gently, Hay Lin's tongue finally reached her friend's pussy, and started to lick it. She used her fingers to open it, and used her tongue to fully explore it. Shivering with enthusiasm and pleasure, Irma felt like she was in heaven.

"Hay Hey, you're amazing… "–Irma gasped, as Hay Lin nibbled her clitoris. –"… Having your tongue inside my pussy is so good. Please, make me cum as hard as you can!" –The Water Guardian exclaimed, panting.

Hearing out her lover's cry, Hay Lin speeded up. Her tongue started moving on its own, faster than ever. Irma's leg began to feel wobbly, as the ecstasy rushed through her whole body. Suddenly, Irma experienced the biggest orgasm she ever had. Her pussy released fluids on Hay Lin's face covering it. Although surprised by it, the girl simply licked it, savouring it, and then let Irma, who was now lying on the ground, panting, still savouring the orgasm lick the remaining fluids that were still on her face and on her neck. Hay Lin giggled as Irma's tongue drew circles on her neck. That made Irma giggle too, and soon, the two girls were lying on the ground laughing about it. This went on for a few minutes, when Irma wrapped herself around Hay Lin.

"You know, my heart is pounding like if it was tick-bomb, Hay Hey."

"Mine, too… You know, Irma… I really wanted to show you a thing. Give me just one second." –Hay Lin said as she got up and went to where she had left her backpack. She opened it up and took out the drawings she had done of the W.I.T.C.H. girls with the super-hero outfits. –"See? I did this because I had a dream where the all of us are super heroes. What do you think? Do you like yours?"

"I loved it, Hay Hey! I'm so pretty and sexy… And you really did the others look really sexy too, you know? It's just like I say, you have a natural talent to draw, just like I have a natural talent to tell jokes." –Irma said, as she hugged Hay Lin.

"You know, now that Eric is away, and I'm all alone, I was wondering… would you like to be my girlfriend?" –Hay Lin asked her, as her fingers ran through her hair. –"I know that this might come as a surprise for you, but, I really like you, and well, since you like me, and I also like you, we would make a cute couple together…" –She stated.

"You really mean what you're saying, Hay Lin?" –Irma asked with a soft and melodic voice.

"Yeah, I mean it." –Hay Lin answered, waiting for an answer.

Irma simply kissed Hay Lin in her mouth. The Air Guardian saw that as a very big "yes" from Irma, and enjoyed the everlasting kiss that they were sharing. Then, Irma smiled at her and said:

"Tell me, girlfriend, what would you like me to do to you, now? Would like me to squeeze your beautiful boobs? Or maybe, I can massage your gorgeously muscled body? Or maybe, lick your pussy?" –she said with a very seductive voice, making Hay Lin giggle.

"Just kiss my neck, silly… I like when you do that to me." –Hay Lin played with her, as Irma started to kiss her tenderly. Both girls knew that that relationship was probably doomed, but they both told themselves that they would find a way to work it out. Right then, the only thing that mattered was what they felt for one and another.


End file.
